wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eranikus
Eranikus is a dragon of the green flight who has fought and lost himself to the corrupting Nightmare spreading within the Emerald Dream. Eranikus, husband and prime consort to Ysera, is among the greatest of the green dragons. Ysera gave him the task of guarding the Temple of Atal'Hakkar in the Swamp of Sorrows. However, Eranikus went insane not long after he entered the temple. Since then the trolls in the temple have dispatched a group to Zul'Gurub, and succeeded in summoning Hakkar into the world. Temple of Atal'Hakkar After Ysera, the Aspect of the Emerald Dream, had learned of the Atal'ai's plans to summon Hakkar the Soulflayer, she smashed the Temple of Atal'Hakkar below the marshes, attempting to destroy the trolls in order to stop their attempt to awaken the Soulflayer. The great Emerald Wyrm Eranikus was dispatched to deal with the Atal'ai priest, along with his brother Itharius, and four young drakes under his direct command: Dreamscythe, Weaver, Hazzas and Morphaz. Eranikus and Itharius destroyed Hakkar's physical manifestation and believed they had succeeded. However they had underestimated Hakkar and Eranikus succumbed to the same corruption which currently plagues the Emerald Dream. The Atal'ai survived, and resumed their efforts to awaken Hakkar. In World of Warcraft, upon defeating the Shade of Eranikus in the Sunken Temple, a player character may receive the Essence of Eranikus. Eranikus asks you to cleanse his soul in the essence font but instead becomes trapped within the trinket, the Chained Essence of Eranikus. He begs you to release him by seeking out his brother's aid, and threatens to kill you if you don't. If you choose to give up the trinket it may be given to Itharius in the Swamp of Sorrows, who sends the player to Umbranse the Spiritspeaker, where the questline ends abruptly. Quotes from the trapped Eranikus form]] : : : : : : : : : The Tyrant of the Dream While the Sunken Temple questline has not been continued, Eranikus features prominently in the Scepter of the Shifting Sands questline. The mortal races wish to open Ahn'Qiraj and put a rest to the Qiraji threat once and for all. In order to accomplish this the Scepter of the Shifting Sands must be recombined. One shard was entrusted a thousand years ago to Eranikus by the bronze wyrm Anachronos. The mortal champion is sent to the Sunken Temple to discover Eranikus' fate. Upon visiting a spectral form of Malfurion Stormrage near Eranikus' shade, the champion is sent to an ally of the Archdruid, and is instructed to gather shards of the nightmare from each portal to the emerald dream. He or she is then sent to Keeper Remulos in the Moonglade. Keeper Remulos opens a portal into the heart of the Dream over Lake Elune'ara, from which Eranikus emerges. Eranikus, still under the control of the Old Gods, demands the body of Malfurion Stormrage. The champion and allies are asked to defend Keeper Remulos from dozens of Nightmare Phantasms, that have accompanied the fallen green to the mortal plane, until the arrival of High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. As the phantasms are defeated, Eranikus lands himself and attacks the son of Cenarius. Eventually, Tyrande arrives with a half-dozen Priestesses of the Moon. Together they channel the powers of Elune in a prayer to redeem the cursed dragon. Ceasing to fight, Eranikus changes into the form of a night elf — apologizing for all the harm he had wrought — and leaves to attempt to begin to make amends for his actions. He returns to Malfurion, Cenarius, and Ysera to continue the battle raging within the Emerald Dream. Below is a transcript of Eranikus' redemption. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Stormrage After being freed of the corruption of the Emerald Nightmare, Eranikus was found by Lucan Foxblood shortly after traveling to Ashenvale with Tyrande Whisperwind and Broll Bearmantle. At various times throughout the story Eranikus assisted the adventurers when they were in dire straits, although he was hesitant to do so due to his fear of becoming corrupted again. During the fight to save Malfurion, Ysera was captured by the Nightmare. As the Nightmare's strength increased, Eranikus discovered that Ysera had not yet been corrupted and he arrived to help Lucan Foxblood free her from the prison where the Nightmare Lord had placed her. During the attack on the prison, Eranikus was confronted by Lethon and in his struggle to prevent being corrupted again he pushed himself and Lethon into a void, tearing Lethon apart and dragging Eranikus into the vortex. While several characters, such as Malfurion and Ysera, believes this to be the death of Eranikus, it was not actually confirmed whether if he died or not, as with Lethon. External links Category:Green dragons Category:Temple of Atal'Hakkar mobs Category:Moonglade NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters